Fens of Nathsar Timeline
Note about Factions From the outset, all players are kill-on-sight (KOS) to both the Sarnak and the Iksar in this zone. Players have the opportunity to gain faction with both groups as they quest in the region. It is possible to gain faction with both the Sarnak and the Iksar, though care must be taken because some quests involve killing members of the other faction (which results in a loss of faction with that side.) The Order of Rime series These quests are required to begin gaining faction with the Order Revliss Dru'shyv #Scout Free Swamp (71) #Seek and Destroy (72) #Clothes Off Their Backs (72) - continues with Sliza Xarezia in Riliss Sliza Xarezia #Tender on the Outside (73) #Proctor Visit (73) #Infiltration System (73) - reward Mount and Rime Illusion Riliss Faction (Iksar) Where to Begin Speak with , near the zone in from the Kylong Plains. #Handed Down (71) #Vihl's Errand (71) Sathir's Span Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. You must be level 70 to receive these quests. *Best of Buds (72) - Trader Desthir *Behind the Lines (72) - Span Captain Zylxx *Fishy Magic (72) - Researcher Teksi (should be done together with Favor of the Di'Zok from Bathezid and Veksar Rising?) *Veksar Rising? (72) - Loreseeker Xeksin *Frog Stew (73) - Pen Keeper Valjik *An Apprentice's Plea (73) - Apprentice Trainer Hasika *Crystal Gardeners (72) - Observer Gilx Once you have done all the quests on and near Sathir's Span (except the language quest with Sethis Kai, for Sathirian), the following quest becomes available. *To Omen's Call (71) - Merchant Hesskin Riliss Series Merchant Vix (5000 Fraction gained per quest) #Prowler Pelts (73) #Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Feathers and Feets (72) #Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Brute Shag (73) Merchant Paxi (5000 Fraction gained per quest) Each one is offered only after completing the matching quest from Merchant Vix #Superior Prowler Pelts (73) #Superior Sabertooth Fangs (72) #Superior Feathers and Feets (72) #Superior Sarnshak Baubles (71) #Superior Brute Shag (73) Froglok Captive (5000 Fraction gained per quest) Series Legendary Reward #Sarnak Interlopers (73) - beginning with Crusader Jelexx #To the Pens (72) #Sleeping Pills (72) - continuing with Keeper Gresrik in the Western Pens #Riliss Bound (and Gagged) #An Indecent Proposal (72) - continuing with Trooper Kresix #Conciliatory Delivery (72) The Sarnshak ''~Series Legendary Reward #The Sarnshak (73) - beginning with Drill Master Nessin #Sarnshak Saboteur (72) #The Sarnshak Rebellion (72) - finishing with Exile Grislihn Misc Riliss Faction Quests *Capture the Escapees (72) - Keeper Slarn in the Eastern Pens *Guard Posts (73) - Trooper Sakred in Riliss *Sokokarn't (73) - Trainer Sulrig in Riliss *Thrice the 'Trice (73) - Vessel Jarln in Riliss *Round Up (73) - Gilriss the Handler in Riliss *Goblin Allies (73) - Consol Klinsen in Riliss *More Territory, More Problems (74) - Ziveth Vraeth at the Ruins of Cabilis (repeatable) *Brute Force (74 heroic) - inspect a poster on a column at in Riliss (+10k Faction) *Hard Knock Life (74) inspect a board on the wall at in West Riliss Pens (+10k Faction) *Overseer Dra'soks (74 heroic) inspect a poster on a column at in Riliss Riliss Daily Supply Tasks Assistant Zhary (Requires a level 70 tradeskill. One quest offered per day.) *Riliss: Poisonous Intentions *Riliss: Sky Spy *Riliss: Special Delivery *Riliss: Food Foraging Bathezid's Watch Faction (Sarnak) Where to Begin Speak with Outrider Kelgyn, along the coast of the Lake of Ill Omen, west of Assistant Vihl, up on the cliffs . This requires sneaking past the heroic sentries along the path. You can become non-KOS by diving into the Lake of ill Omen, and killing Yha-Lei. If you have not killed any Sarnak, a single Yha-Lei is sufficient. *Favor of the Di'Zok (71) Bathezid's Watch Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Last Minute Reprieve (72) Conscript Chrydok *Toothy Maws (71) - Conscript Vitalz *Cloudy and Future Danger (73) - Tildekill the Trader *Blades of Steel (72) - Weaponmaster Zalzak *The Others (71) - Student Mikyal (leads to the Omen's Call) *Watchful Eyes (72) - Dragoon Linzinek (repeatable) Legionnaire Captain Valkan #Advancing on the Advancers (72) #Riliss Lieutenants (72 heroic) Scouting in Bathezid's Watch ~'''Series Legendary Reward' #Scouting For Scouts (72) - ''beginning with Dragoon Tiwin #Mystic Advice (72) #Scalerot Cure (72) - continuing with Oracle Vorzalka #Warding Blood (72) #The Source (72) #Death to S'neuchi (72 heroic) Bathezid's Watch Daily Supply Tasks Assistant Volwon Zhi'dok (Requires a level 70 tradeskill. One quest offered per day.) *Bathezid's Watch: Food Foraging *Bathezid's Watch: Reconnaissance *Bathezid's Watch: Medical Necessities *Bathezid's Watch: Clamming Up Omen's Call ~Series Legendary Reward #Murderous Thugs (73) - continuing with Auleren Faithheart #Intentional Roughing (71) #Calling in the Cavalry (71) #Finish it (72) - continuing with Thalin Trueguard Misc Omen's Call Quests *Gathering Grains (73) - Celeria Glandowin *Fish, Glorious Fish! (71) - Jessith Malrion Hydiel Lawborne *Hidden Communications (72) (available after finishing Calling in the Cavalry) Defender Tuakin *Down by the Lake (80) (Lead in to Veksar quests) Grulek *Sunny Side Up (80) Karik Szizz Lead to Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha *Abominable Abominations (80) Lieutenant Kresic *Unwelcome Holdouts (80) *Destroy Drogan Supplies (80) *Soggy Heirlooms (80) Ik'zen Xen'zir *The Life that is Waiting for Us (80) Sestina Ral'shir *Sticky Business (80) Bellywhumper Faction *Note some quests require you to speak Serilian from Language of the Dust to talk to the quest givers *Burynai Order (73) *Gobbling Gems (73) *Let's Make a Steal (72) *Tokens for Snouts (72) *The Bellywhumper Harvest (74) Repeatable Pulnil the Haggler #Haggler's Dozen (71) #What's Theirs is Mine (74) #Unbury the Past (72) #Tribute to the Baron (74) #She Has The Answer (74) - leads you to Klok Ilesia in Riliss Kurn's Tower Access Merrik Hanz #Clean Out the Caves (76) - starts in Kunzar Jungle #Everyone Loves a Snitch (76) - starts in Kunzar Jungle Pulnil the Haggler #Hail to the Chief (74) #Big Voice Treasures (74) #Heavy Lifter (75) #Dragonbone Weapon Parts (75) After finishing this quest, you can enter Kurn's Tower #Kromdek Whetstone Removal (75) #Bellywhumper Scaled Hunt (75) #Bonesplint Silk (75) #Slayers and Scarabs (75) #Healing Herbs (75) #Bellywhumper Grumble (76) #Blessing Components (75)'' - after Slayers and Scarabs'' #A Mighty Blessing (75)'' - followed by The Mystery of the Cursed Tower'' #The Mystery of the Cursed Tower Exiles of Droga Faction The following quests in the Drogan Exile Camp can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Scaley Wolfies (74) - Stomps *Crystal Mountain (74) - Exploragist Zokil *Scor-peons (74) - Extermadier Blodd *Goblin Revenge (74) - a clipboard on the side of the door at Tinkerist Nalzie ~ Series Legendary Reward #Smashing Tools (72) #Hazardous Cleanup (72) #Fernal Machines (72) #The Inventor's Invention (74) Tinkerist Glazid #Little Big Bang (72) #Mediumer Bang (72) Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Burynai (72) * Lore and Legend: Yha-Lei (70) *A Mysterious Green Tome Collection *#Find the Freed Froglok (74) examine the reward from the A Mysterious Green Tome collection *#Finicky Frogloks *A Mysterious Black Tome Collection *#Find Sethis Kai (73) examine the reward from the A Mysterious Black Tome collection *#Feathers for Sethis